Reign of Fire 2: Burn
by AnonymousDarkWriter
Summary: Months after Kimiko's encounter with Chase Young, she's living happily with the Xiaolin monks. Although all seems fine , Kimiko has her moments of uncontrollable power due to the power of the Heilyn magic. The only person who can help her overcome such things is none other than the Evil Lord. Meanwhile, Wuya cooks up her own plot to come out of Chase's control. (lots of OCs/humor)
1. Months Later

**Please Excuse any grammatical errors!**

_So, I kept my promise and I'd like to introduce to you __**Reign of Fire**__ fans to the first chapter of __**Burn**__, the sequel to __**ROF**__. Thanks for your patience! I hope you love reading this new story. _

* * *

**Ch. 1 **

**Months Later**

Omi's feet swiftly pounded against the ground as he ran towards the side of the mountain. The sun had only begun to rise and the light was beginning to shine brightly against him. The swifter he ran through the forest, the more the dust and dirt blew into his eyes. But suddenly the dirt and dust began to engulf him as the gust of wind became stronger. Omi's screams echoed through out the air, followed by Raimundo's laughter.

The Shoku Warrior of the Wind made his way toward the mountainside.

As he climbed the steep slope, Kimiko's voice was heard nearby. A ribbon of fire made its way toward Raimundo, causing him to yell. The intense heat nearly burned his fingertips.

Kimiko laughed. "What's wrong, Rai? Can't stand the heat?"

Raimundo scowled as he made his climb toward the teenage girl. A sudden rumbling of the ground caused both Xiaolin Warriors to tremble and grip onto the rocks beneath them.

A sudden quake of the earth caused both Kimiko and Raimundo to fall from the cliffs, landing side by side on their backs, on the ground beneath them. Clay appeared from behind a large boulder, tipping his hat while shouting his signature, "Whoo-whee!"

He took his time, as he was not like the others. By the time he reached the top of the mountain, the gong had been rung and the challenge was over.

Master Fung and Dojo were on the high cliff. The elder monk bowed to Clay as the large cowboy bowed back.

"Excellent work, Dragon of Earth."

"Why, thank ya' kindly, Master Fung," Clay said as he smiled brightly.

Dojo looked down to see Omi walking toward Kimiko and Raimundo. "Hm… I wonder if that's going to affect their next challenges…"

"There's more?" Clay asked in surprise.

Master Fung nodded. "Of course, Clay."

The elder monk made his way down the path with Dojo on his shoulder. Clay stuck around as he laughed to himself. He watched his fellow monks helplessly climb the slopes. And once they've made it to the top, their eyes focused on Clay.

"Where's Master Fung?" Raimundo asked as he stretched out his back.

"Oh, he already left…"

The monks groaned in annoyance as Clay laughed some more. "I really am stronger than all of ya'!"

Omi shook his head. "I will say that your element of surprise was good… But, unfortunately you did not use it against me, so, _ha_!"

"_Ha_ - what, lil' partner?"

"You are yet to defeat me!" Omi said as he raised a finger against Clay.

"But he still made it up here before you, chrome-dome!" Raimundo said as he threw his arms in the air.

Kimiko rolled her eyes as she caught her breath. "Enough talk, let's go back to the temple."

The five monks made their way down the same path in which Master Fung walked on. As they walked in silence, Omi, Raimundo, and Clay watched Kimiko walk in front of them. She always led the way back to the temple. But there was a lack of trust among all of the Xiaolin Warriors. Kimiko is yet to become Shoku Warrior, and after the events that happened only a few months ago, what is she capable of?

Of course, it was wrong for them to believe that Kimiko was stuck permanently on the Heilyn side, but she said it herself: not all of the Lao Mang Long Soup magic has drained from her system. And it was hard to believe that a certain Evil Lord had stopped his pursuit for Kimiko or Omi.

The Dragon of Fire knew what they thought of her. She walked silently, occasionally taking out her phone and looking at her face in the reflection of the screen. She would also tilt it at an angle and look at the faces of her fellow monks. She watched how carefully they looked at her and how their eyes never did blink.

Perhaps it was a mistake coming back.

Perhaps it was a mistake joining the Xiaolin Monks overall.

She took a deep breath and faked the smile she had displayed for the whole month as she turned to face them. "You guys go ahead," she said. "I need to tighten the ribbon of my slippers…"

The male monks all raised an eyebrow as they turned to face one another. This only made Kimiko sadder.

"Okay," Raimundo finally said.

The young teenage girl walked over to a large boulder and hunched over to loosen the black ribbons that go up her leg. As she did this, Raimundo, Omi and Clay turned around to face her and just stood there in the middle of the path.

Kimiko peered up from her bangs and raised an eyebrow. "I said you could go ahead." No one really moved. "Meaning, you can go without me. I can manage in the woods by myself."

"Yes, we know that," Omi added.

Kimiko straightened herself up and sighed as she looked down at the ground. "You don't trust me anymore."

Raimundo's eyes widened. "No, it's not like that."

Kimiko shook her head. "I know exactly what you're doing." She hunched over again and gripped the ends of the ribbons. As she tied them back onto her legs, she released another sigh. Then, she casually got up with her arms to her sides and looked at the guys.

Without saying anything else, she started her way back through the trail, leading everyone in silence.

#

At the temple, Dojo lounged on a small hammock. He drank the water out of a coconut and watched Kimiko come closer and closer. He reckoned that she didn't see him, but she didn't say anything.

Dojo watched her sit down near the pond. What she did next only moved Dojo. She released her tears in silence, covering her face as she did so. Dojo put down the coconut and slithered toward his friend.

"Hey," he gently said, "what's the matter?"

Kimiko wiped away the tears with her sleeves and looked down to her right to face the little green dragon.

"Nothing," she said. "I'm just tired."

Dojo shook his head as he took out his glasses with thick, black framework. Reaching to his back, the lizard-like creature revealed a notepad. "Now," he said. He cleared his throat before retreating to the hammock nearby. "Come closer to Doctor Dojo Kanojo Cho and tell me all your problems."

"Oh, Dojo," Kimiko gently said as she cracked a smile. "There really is nothing wrong."

Dojo proceeded to write down what she came to say. Beneath the sentence, he casually wrote: _In denial_. "Uh-huh…" he sighed. "Now, tell me what you're thinking."

Kimiko shook her head as she tossed a small pebble into the pond, making some of the catfish swim away in haste. "They don't trust me."

This is when Dojo put away his notepad and glasses. The therapist-Dojo gag was used only to cheer up the monks, but this was ever really the first time someone had come to confess something.

The green dragon jumped from his hammock and slithered back to Kimiko's side. He placed his small, scaly hand onto hers and looked up. His eyes met hers. "I trust you."

"That's real-nice, Dojo… But I wasn't talking about you…"

Dojo realized that she was talking about the other monks.

"I know that what I did was stupid thing to do, but it's not me anymore… It was never me and I realize that now. Why can't they?"

Dojo sighed. "They know that the Kimiko they saw just a month ago was not you. Give them some time. Not everything can be resolved in a few weeks."

"I guess you're right."

#

"Because Clay was able to best all of you in the challenge, he gets to decide what we should have for dinner."

"I think Clay should also get to decide what we get to do for today, seeing as he proved himself very worthy…" Raimundo leaned against the wall as he smirked at the elder monk.

Master Fung smiled at Raimundo's request. "Perhaps you are right, Raimundo. Clay can also choose what he does as you and Omi tend to your chores."

"Nice going, honorable leader!" Omi sarcastically whispered as he punched Raimundo on the arm, causing the Shoku leader to groan.

"Hey!" Raimundo whispered back.

Clay only laughed at the pair as he stepped out with Master Fung.

"Well, barbequed ribs with mashed potatoes sound like they'd hit the spot," he said.

"I will notify the cook," Master Fung said and walked away, leaving the Dragon of Earth with his two friends.

The three Shoku Warriors walked through the hallways, making their ways to the rooms.

"Ya'll think Kim'ko's mad at us?" Clay asked suddenly, making the other two monks look at each other with concern.

"Perhaps," Omi replied. "She may have felt as we betrayed her trust."

"But she couldn't possibly believe we'd change our opinions about her in just a few weeks. These things take time."

Raimundo's words made both Clay and Omi stop in their tracks. The Shoku Leader turned to face both of his friends.

"Apart from me and Clay, Raimundo, you were the only one who had hope for Kimiko… Why would you say that bout changing opinions?"

Clay tipped his hat. "Yeah, partner… You were the one that was in love with 'er!"

Raimundo shook his head. "I'm not in love with her! I just… I don't know! What we're discussing is complicated and confusing. We all had our doubts."

#

Even with the sun high in the sky, its sunlight couldn't reach the darkest part of the world. For months this part of the world had been still. Only a mere whistle of the wind echoed throughout the Land of Nowhere.

The Heilyn Witch, Wuya had returned after her recent departure for Jack Spicer. Her conversations with the Evil Lord are short. Dinners and lunches are taken separately. Hannibal Roy Bean left the area only last month.

Chase Young quietly sat in his dining room area. He didn't exactly read his favorite magazines, or even ate any of the amazing treats he had on the table. No… He just blankly gazed toward the ceiling and viewed the afternoon sky from his automated ceiling. With this, he could control what he wanted to see in the sky.

He took a deep breath before standing from his seat.

Wuya's footsteps became louder and made him more frustrated. Her attempts to speak to him were beginning to annoy him.

"I've told you one too many times, Wuya, I am in no need for a conversation."

The woman chuckled as she approached him, dragging her long, dark robes behind her. "The monks are being challenged by the old man. It is possible that a new Shoku Leader will come to rise."

"I have given up on the monks, Wuya. Their things do not concern me."

Wuya rolled her eyes. "Kimiko is yet to rise as Shoku Warrior."

He took a cupcake with pink frosting from his plate and munched on it. He swallowed his food hard before turning to face her. "Kimiko does not interest me either."

Wuya chuckled. "In what way does she not interest you? As the perfect ally, or…"

Chase Young snarled. "I never thought of the girl that way. Even the idea repulses me."

Wuya shook her head. "The monks are doubting her, and-"

_"Enough, Wuya!"_ Chase Young said.

The Heilyn Witch sighed before stepping out of the dining chamber. Her body suddenly hunched over and she groaned.

"Your antics are frustrating me…" Chase grumbled.

"I sense a new Shen Gon Wu!"

The Evil Lord sighed and rolled his eyes before taking a sip of tea. "Your eyes usually glow and wind blows through your hair when you sense the power of a Shen Gon Wu. Quit fooling around and wasting my time."

Wuya smacked her palm against her forehead.

"Never underestimate my intelligence, Wuya."

The older woman rolled her eyes as she walked away, sticking her tongue out to Chase when he turned around to pick up another pastry.

"You may think I didn't see it, but I did!"

_"How?"_

"I can see your reflection with my teacup."

#

Raimundo was wearing his old, white hoodie and yellow medallion. The Brazilian teenager boy looked at himself in the mirror as he straightened his jeans.

Clay appeared by the doorway and shook his head as he silently chuckled to himself.

"Okay," Raimundo began to think to talk to himself. "How am I doing this again?"

Raimundo straightened his back and put his hands to his side, flexing his muscles at the same time.

Clay widened his eyes and tried his hardest to contain his laughter.

Raimundo looked at him self again, cleared his throat, and in a deeper voice, he said, "Hey, Kimiko! What's a gal like…" He shook his head. "No, not like that…" He took sunglasses out of his drawer and put them right on. He cleared his throat before leaning to the side. "Hey, Kimiko… Or, hey, baby! Yeah, baby works… Hey, baby! How 'bout me and you get outta' here, head to the nearest village and get somethin' to eat! I'll let you feel ma… Arm muscles." Raimundo began to flex as he turned to face the door.

He screamed at the sight of Clay.

The large cowboy laughed so hard he made his hat fall out of his head. He cleared his throat. Mimicking Kimiko's voice, he put his hands together and said, "Oh, Raimundo! How lovely! Of course I'll go to the nearest village with you! And of course I'd like to feel your arm muscles because that's all I want to hear!"

Raimundo angrily took off his sunglasses and shook his head. "Man! I can never get any privacy here!"

Clay laughed. "Nope! _Isn't it great?" _Clay sat down on the floor near Raimundo. "Whoo-whee! I haven't laughed like that since… well, since this mornin'!"

Raimundo felt his face becoming hot and looked at himself in the mirror. He came to realize how red his cheeks had gotten.

Clay ceased his laughter. "But seriously… Are you really thinking of asking the lil' lady out?"

Raimundo looked at him. "Well… Yes…"

Clay nodded. "Well, it's 'bout time."

The Dragon of the Wind gave him a blank expression.

"But I seriously suggest to approach her the way ya always do… You know, without the horrible flirtin' an' all…"

"And how would you know this, Mr. Cowboy?"

Clay crossed his arms and chuckled. "Well… Ah don't mean to toot ma' own horn, or anythin', but back in Texas, lotsa' girls like me."

Raimundo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Oh, really…"

"Yeah… If things don't work out with you and Kim'ko, I can always introduce ya' to Trudy."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind…" Raimundo sarcastically said.

He made his way out the door. Clay poked his head out the doorway and shouted, "Good luck to ya', partner!" making Raimundo become more annoyed.


	2. Realizations

_Please excuse any grammatical errors._

**_Note:_**_ It took a while to update, but I'm glad to present to you the second chapter. I hope you love reading this as much as I loved writing it._

* * *

**Ch. 2**

**Realizations**

The Dragon of Fire was in the kitchen with the little green dragon, Dojo. He could hear her voice from the hallways. _This is it. This is it! _he thought. But the closer Raimundo got near to her, the more nervous he got. His heart beat faster. His sweat began to stream down his neck.

And suddenly, a puddle of water made him slip and fall, causing Kimiko and Dojo to break out in laughter.

"_Perfect_," he muttered quietly to himself.

Kimiko stood from her seat, almost keeping her own balance steady with all the laughter that escaped her. She walked towards him and offered him her hand.

"Thanks."

"Ha-ha, no problem…"

Her laughter… Her hair… Her voice… _Everything_. He's noticed her since the minute they stepped foot into the Xiaolin Temple. All of this made him shyly blush and smile awkwardly at her.

Dojo sensed the similar emotion he sensed only a few months ago in the greenhouse. "Nice move, Dragon of the Wind," Dojo muttered and caught a glance of Raimundo glaring at him.

He turned back to look at her. "Kimiko, I've been meaning to ask you something-" Raimundo gently began to say.

The girl, who was beginning to catch her breath, wiped away a tear and looked up to see him with a smile curved onto her lips.

"Yes?"

But Dojo's screams set the mood completely off, causing Kimiko to cringe at the reptile's noise.

Raimundo covered his ears. "What the dilly, Dojo?"

"I-I-I-I…" He shook fiercely and suddenly fell off the table.

"Sounds like a broken record," Kimiko remarked as she walked toward him.

"I-I-I-I…. I'm s-s-s-sensing a na-na-na-new Shen G-G-Gon W-Wu!"

"Now, Dojo?" Raimundo groaned.

"Well w-what d-do ya' wa-wa-want me to-to-to do? I don't control the Wu!"

"I'll go get the guys," Kimiko said.

In swift motion, she walked to the door, careful to avoid the puddle of water. Raimundo looked at her one last time and sighed before she stepped out.

_What a great way to ask her out, _he thought. _While we're looking for whatever it is we're looking for, just pop the question! "Wanna go out with an idiot like me?"_

"Come on, Dojo," he said as he picked up the shaking reptile.

#

"Gaahhh!" Wuya screamed in the air. "I'm sensing a new Shen Gon Wu!"

The Heilyn Witch ran back and forth through the palace floors, causing Chase Young to step away from his meditation. He opened his eyes and jumped onto his feet as he glared at the woman from afar on his mat near the throne.

"Is that screaming and running even necessary?" he gruffly asked.

Wuya ceased her running and looked up to face the Evil Lord. "Not exactly, but oh, how I love the drama!" She raised her arms and closed her eyes, as if to accept falling roses.

Chase Young rolled his eyes. "No matter how important this Shen Gon Wu is important to you, we're not going."

Wuya fell from her dream clouds and looked up at him. "Well of course… Let us always do what you want."

"Yes. Because I took you back in after you ran off with Jack."

Wuya chuckled. "You're not jealous, are you?"

Chase Young raised his eyebrow in disgust. "Of course not. Don't be so foolish… I had other company here while you were gone."

Wuya shook her head. "Hmph… I don't suppose you're talking about your cats?"

Chase Young lowly laughed as he turned around, facing his back against Wuya. The Heilyn Witch's eyes widened as she came to realize whom he was speaking of. "You're talking about Kimiko."

"Precisely."

"You're thoughts are with the girl, Chase… Don't let that ruin you."

This caused him to turn around in rage and look at her. Wuya did not act afraid from this. No… In fact, she felt like he was more afraid of her now that she could see right through him. These were his true feelings.

"Don't test me, witch!"

"Tell me, Chase… What is the real reason you haven't gone after them? Why did you set the girl free?"

He looked away and said nothing else.

"Hannibal told me before he went off with his pet parrot."

_"Told you what, exactly?"_

"Heilyn Memory Recall is the best tool to rub into someone's face. It's almost like a magical contract… How can I make this clearer for you since I can't use my own magic? Ah, yes… 'Her heart is too warm,' says Chase Young. 'Perhaps your heart is too cold,' replied Hannibal." She smiled devilishly when Chase Young came to realize his own true colors. She chuckled. "Ha-ha-ha, yes… You see? Even you couldn't realize yourself!"

Chase Young suddenly appeared only a mere inch away from Wuya's face. He gripped her wrists and caused her to flinch only slightly… But a smile was still imprinted on her face.

_"Enough!"_

"As you can easily break me from my magic, I can break you with an accidental whisper. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"What do you want?"

Wuya laughed as she felt her hands becoming free from his clutches. "Oh, what do I want, Chase?"

"What? Shen Gon Wu?"

Wuya chuckled as she shook her head. "Oh, no, dear Chase… I thought you knew me better than that. There's only one thing a gal like me is hungry for. And that, my friend, is power."

Chase's eyes widened. "No… No, no."

Wuya laughed. "Yes, Chase Young… I want my powers back!"

Chase Young laughed. "What amuses me so much about you, Wuya, is that you forget who you stand before… And what surrounds you now."

The Heilyn Witch looked around to see the tigers and lions, and various species of jungle cats surrounding her. But still, she was unmoved. Nothing seemed to scare her.

"It'll take more than cats to make me surrender, Young."

Chase Young turned his back against her. "I know… I know a lot. Which is why I got myself one of these."

He turned around to face her. In his hands, a wooden puzzle box. One dangerously similar to the other that imprisoned her before.

"Impossible! Dashi was the only one who could trap me!"

"I have my own magic, Wuya. And once again, _you've _underestimated_ me_."

"You're not… You just can't!"

"Test me, Wuya… And I assure you that you won't be disappointed."

Chase Young looked down and proceeded to open the magical object, but her pleading stopped him.

_"Wait!" _

Chase smirked at the woman.

"Perhaps we are jumping to conclusions… Ha-ha, you didn't think I would really tell the monk-girl your feelings, right?"

"Whatever illusions you have, I assure you that-"

Wuya shook her head. "Admit it. There's nothing to be ashamed of. Even I have felt love once."

"Love?" Chase shook his head in disgust. "You don't know me at all, Wuya."

"Forget it then."

Chase Young swayed his hand in the air, signaling his jungle cats to retreat.

"Perhaps it is a good time to pay the monks a visit… _But don't get carried away_."

Wuya nodded to his warning.

#

The beaches were extraordinary. Raimundo took a deep breath as he placed his hand on Kimiko's shoulder. He pointed outwards with a great smile upon his face.

"My kind of place… It seems like forever since I've been here," Raimundo said. "Mi Rio de Janeiro."

"So this is where you're from?" Omi asked

"Yep. Pretty sweet, right?"

"Very nice," Clay said. "But don't beat Texas!"

"Hold on tight, kids! I'm going in for a landing!" Dojo called.

Gripping onto the scales, the monks closed their eyes. They'd think they'd be used to Dojo's landing tactics, but there are times the grand reptile surprises them.

Today, his landing was perfect. There were no sudden crashes or frightening falls.

"Where's the Wu?" Kimiko asked Dojo.

The dragon retracted to his smaller self and wriggled toward the teenage girl. "The last time I saw it… It was near a large tree."

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Can you be any more specific?"

"A large tree near the shore."

"That can be any tree!" Omi said in frustration.

"Well," Raimundo said as he took out his dark sunglasses, "the longer we take, the better you'll see why this place rocks."

"Oh," Kimiko said as she crossed her arms and smirked at Raimundo. "You're just here to check out the girls."

Clay laughed and shook his head. "Wouldn't count on that, lil' lady!"

"What do you mean?" Kimiko asked as she looked at Raimundo.

The Brazilian boy who was sporting his sunglasses gasped and looked at both Kimiko and Clay.

_"Nothing!"_ Raimundo hastily said. _"He means nothing."_

"Um… Okay?" Kimiko said in confusion. "Come on, Omi. You and I can start our search over there."

Clay approached Raimundo in laughter. "Whoo-whee! That was a close one, huh?" he said as he elbowed Raimundo.

* * *

_**Chapter 3 will be out as soon as possible!**_

_**What were your thoughts on this chapter? **_


	3. Tricks in the Air

**Please excuse any grammatical errors. I'll come back to fix them as soon as I can.**

_It's been a long time, my pretties! (Evil crazy laugh). Yeah, but seriously. Chapter three of Burn is now ready to be read! I know it took me a long time to update, but here ya' go. I'm not backing down from this fanfic! I hope you love reading this._

* * *

Ch. 3

The sun's heat was somewhat intense, but standing by the beachside made up for it. Raimundo trailed off once in a while from the group, causing everyone else to be annoyed. The fourth time he returned with ice-cold water. He balanced the cups in the air as he focused only on controlling the wind. With his elemental power he blew the cups gently to his fellow monks.

"Neat trick, Rai, but we have to focus on finding the Wu," Kimiko said as she grabbed the cup from the air.

Raimundo snatched his cup without spilling anything. He smiled, looking at the girl, and then took a quick sip. "If you think I'm only focusing on tricks, then you're wrong. I have been searching, and there has been talk around here about a mysterious glow in the shrubs."

"What shrubs?" Clay asked as he looked around.

They were in the middle of the beach. Everyone was scattered everywhere in large groups. The small huts by the beach were crowded with people waiting for their drinks as well as their snacks.

"The ones over there," Raimundo pointed straight across. "Just up that hill, away from the town."

"More walking?" Clay complained.

"We have a dragon, remember?" Kimiko said as she looked down to face the smaller monk.

The small reptile's head poked out from Omi's arm sleeve. "In front of all these people? Yeah, right! I won't morph in front of them."

"Why not? You've done it before…" Raimundo said.

"I simply refuse to morph in front of everyone else."

The monks sighed. Omi, who was nearly drenched in sweat, wiped his brow and looked around.

"Where do we go?"

"Follow me," Raimundo said as he crumpled his cup and tossed the red, broken plastic into the trashcan.

"Raimundo?" a female voice called.

The Dragon of the Wind looked around with wide eyes. "Did you hear someone call me?" He turned to look down at Kimiko. "Was it you?"

"No…"

"Raimundo!" the voice called again.

The Brazilian teenager turned around and saw a girl run towards him and the group. Kimiko noticed how immediate his eyes widened and how his lips curved to form a smile. She rolled her eyes and tried to not care, but she did. She did care.

"Daniela?"

"¡Si! ¡Si! Raimundo, soy yo," the girl said.

Raimundo quickly ran towards the girl and took her into his arms. "No lo puedo creer," Raimundo said.

"The reunion is very lovely, but you forget, Raimundo, we're on a mission…" Kimiko sternly said.

The Brazilian Boy parted from the girl and took her hand, which was something that bothered the Japanese teenager.

"Daniela, these are my friends from the temple."

"Oh," Daniela began to say. "Very nice to meet you."

"You from around here?" Clay asked.

"Not exactly," she replied. "My parents are originally from Mexico, but we moved to the States."

"Then how do you know Rai?"

"It was a program I was involved in. I met Raimundo a long time ago and we… We…"

"-we became good friends," Raimundo interrupted.

Kimiko noticed Daniela's eyes become saddened. She then realized exactly what she meant, making Kimiko turn away.

"Daniela," Raimundo began to say, "Do you happen to know about the strange lights in the forest?"

"Si… I mean, yes. Yes, I do. No one goes near it."

"Why not?" Omi asked.

"Because people are afraid of possible demons."

"Demons?"

Kimiko looked down at Omi. "Demons… Devils. They're almost like bad omens."

"I don't think you can compare demons and omens like that," Clay said as he scratched his chin.

"Forget it," Kimiko said in frustration. "Daniela, can you take us?"

"Yes, actually. I was just heading back to town."

"The Shen Gon Wu has been activated for more than an hour, now, can we speed this up?" Dojo's voice was heard from inside Omi's tunic.

"Who was that?" Daniela looked around in confusion, and then happened to focus her eyes on Omi's chest. She noticed how a large bump started to form on his chest, making her feel uneasy.

"Everyone forgets about the dragon," Dojo sighed as he poked his head out from the tunic.

The Mexican girl screamed. _"A talking lizard!"_

_"I beg your pardon!"_ Dojo yelled.

"Not now, Dojo…"

"What's a Dojo?"

Dojo crossed his scaly arms. "I never was too fond of my name either…"

"You should apologize before he gets worked up about this," Clay whispered to Daniela.

"I-I'm sorry," Daniela quickly said.

"Well, that's not the worst I've heard… Now, the worst I've heard was when Minh insulted me in-"

"Please, can we hit the sand? We must find the Shen Gon Wu!" Omi shouted.

"The sand? You mean the road, right?" Clay asked

_"Does it even matter anymore?"_ Omi said.

"I think we should just stop trying," Raimundo replied.

The four Xiaolin Warriors and Daniela took their first step forward. There was a strange stillness in their surroundings, causing people in the beach to stand completely still.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

Three explosions coming from the sky caused everyone to become frantic. They all screamed and ran every other way.

Daniela clutched tightly to Raimundo. He took her into his arms as to protect her. Kimiko, in disgust, rolled her eyes and looked up into the sky.

"What's happening?" Daniela shouted.

"It's either Jack Spicer, or the end of the world!" Clay shouted.

"I highly doubt Jack Spicer would do this…" Raimundo replied.

"Well, we have to get the Shen Gon Wu before that varmint gets it first!" Clay started running towards the forest, followed by Omi.

Kimiko stayed behind and looked at Raimundo, then at Daniela. "Are you coming, or staying?"

Raimundo realized he was still holding onto Daniela and then looked at the girl he was going to previously ask out. He hesitated before answering, but Kimiko shook her head.

"We're going to need our leader sooner or later…" And she was off.

* * *

**_Hope you loved it! I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can! _**

**_Question from me, to you:_** **What are your thoughts on this Daniela - girl?**


	4. Greater Things

_Please excuse any grammatical errors. I'll come back to them as soon as I can._

**So, I'm finally updating! Yes! I'm trying to get back into fan-fiction writing, but I can't mix my school work with this. Don't worry, I'm still continuing this story. I cannot leave you hanging :) Well, I will say that this chapter is pretty short and there's not much going on, but it does serve its purpose. (You may or may not realize lack of detail. Well, I am going to come right out with it: I needed to update. I'll rewrite some things later on to make this a bit better, but with the little time I have, it may take a while.) I hope you enjoy reading this. I promise to update at least once every week now :).**

* * *

Ch. 4

"Where's Rai?" asked Clay.

Kimiko scowled as she placed her hand across her forehead to shield her eyes from the brightness of the sun. She couldn't ignore his question, so she replied sternly with: _"He's with Daniela."_

Omi and Clay looked at each other as they made their walk out of the sandy beach.

"Should we wait for him?" Omi asked.

"We're not blowing this one up by waiting for him and a strange girl," Kimiko replied. "Now come on… We have to find the Wu."

#

"I think your friend doesn't like me…" Daniela suddenly said.

"Who? Dojo? Eh, he'll get over it," Raimundo said.

The teenage girl shook her head and looked at their shadows move with them against the sand. "No, not him. I'm talking about the girl."

Raimundo hesitated to respond.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

Both of them stopped their walk and looked at each other for a moment. She had dark hair and a soft, tan complexion. Compared to Kimiko, Daniela looked a lot taller, but somewhat physically weaker. The Japanese girl Raimundo had been so fond of for so long had Daniela's brilliance and beauty, but not her act of loyalty… But who is he to judge her on loyalty? He's betrayed the group once himself.

"It's… complicated."

"I've heard great things about you and your friends. I honestly think that you would have never come back to me – I mean, back here."

Raimundo sighed. "Things are a lot different now."

"I understand."

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

Similar explosions came from the air, making the people evacuate the beach.

#

The three monks glided peacefully through the air with the powers of the Silver Manta Ray. Kimiko, the current pilot of the mystical contraption, looked through the monitors and the windows for any sign of the strange glows everyone has heard about.

"No sign of it anywhere," Clay mumbled.

"I think we were unwise to leave Raimundo behind… Even if he is our Shoku leader, he is very weak!"

"Give it a rest, Omi. Master Fung said that we will all get a chance to challenge him for his spot," Kimiko said. Her eyes were only focused on the windows and monitors.

"Yes," said Omi, "as soon as he titles you Shoku Warrior! _Who knows how long that will take?_"

"Will you quit yer yappin'? I see that glow right o'er there!"

"Hold on to whatever you guys can," Kimiko suggested, "Because I'm taking chances today!"

With swift movement of the wheel and a couple of pushed buttons, the Silver Manta Ray swooshed toward the east near a jungle. Dojo hid in Omi's tunic and refused to come out. The Warriors screamed from excitement and fear as the Shen Gon Wu's forces greeted gravity with an extreme stop.

Kimiko took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "We're here. And hey! We're not dead!"

Omi jumped out of the Shen Gon Wu, followed by Clay and Kimiko.

"Yes," Omi says, "it is very good we are still alive. Kimiko, even though you are a girl, you are a decent driver."

"Is that supposed to mean something?" she angrily asked.

"Ya' better keep that mouth of yers zipped!"

Dojo jumped out of Omi's tunic and hastily sniffed the ground. "I smell it! I sense it… And it's so close…"

The sunlight didn't hit this point of the forest. It was strange, but serene and peaceful. The monks kept their eyes wide open as they split up. Dojo stayed with Omi as Kimiko and Clayed ventured out by them selves.

There was an eerie stillness in the air that made Kimiko cringe. There couldn't be anything that could frighten her, but there was… There was always something that scared her. Even though she couldn't see it, her fears of random things such as stories of disappearances always got the best of her.

And there was a sound. Something caught her attention near the bushes. With flames in her palms, she straightened her left leg out and bent the other. In her defense position, she looked outward.

"Who's there?" she called.

But no one called.

The birds ceased their songs and for strange, unexplainable reasons, even the mosquitoes and flies stopped their buzzing. Everything was completely silent now.

"This is all in my head," Kimiko whispered to herself.

"It may be, but I'm not a figment of your imagination, Dragon of Fire…"

With a gasp, Kimiko turned around and came to see Chase Young standing beside the bush opposite to the one the girl was aiming for.

"I would ask why you are here, but I already know the answer…"

"You were always clever, Kimiko," Chase said as he put his guard down and placed both hands behind his back. "I'm wondering if you remember everything I've taught you."

How could she forget? She even created her own martial arts movement: repelling-repulse the monkey. It was something she had used against Omi. It was what signified her beginning of strength when she almost defeated and ended them.

She said nothing, but Chase Young smiled with satisfaction.

"You haven't been titled Shoku Warrior… Why is that?"

"You know why."

Chase shook his head. "It was your decisions to betray your friends and to come train with me. There is no reason for you to be angry at me."

"There is a reason! You tricked me to be at your side!"

Chase Young shook his head. "Those weren't tricks, Kimiko. You brought that on yourself." He stayed silent for a moment to observe the anger in her eyes and the posture she presented for defense. Then, he remembered to add one more detail to fuel all of that energy she urged to release to him. "I still control you, though."

Kimiko shook her head. "I control myself."

"Bushmaster venom is complicated in Lao Mang Long Soup, Kimiko. Resurrection of destruction and Heylin ways can always be returned to the host."

Her heart nearly stopped. "You wouldn't."

Chase Young laughed loudly into the air and then returned to look at her. "I was kidding. You're easy to fool just like the others… And how'd you like the girl Daniela? It's not easy to see Raimundo with someone else…"

She didn't respond. Kimiko shrugged. "Is this the best you can do?

Chase Young smirked. He knew Kimiko was smart. So he held out his hand to her. "I know where it is. Do you want it?"

The Shen Gon Wu. Should Kimiko trust him?

"I'll find it my own way," the Japanese girl replied.

The Evil Lord smirked and took one good look into her eyes, causing her to feel a strange inflicted pain in her head.

"Wh-what are you doing to me?" she asked. Kimiko got on her knees and hunched over in pain.

"There's a lot I can do, Kimiko… You have to trust me."

The pain receded.

"You can't fight me. Technically, I'm still your master."

"What do you want from me, Chase?"

"It's not what I want from you, dear Kimiko… It's what you'll need from me soon. There's a time when the universe challenges Heylin magic. Since you are not exactly drained from it, there are greater forces than me that will challenge you."

He tosses the small, glowing relic to her and it lands on the ground. "We'll keep in touch. It was nice seeing you again, Kimiko."

* * *

**I have awesome news :) **

**Besides writing fan-fics, I kind of draw some fan-art, too! If you have a tumblr, feel free to check out my new blog: **

**fan-art, fan-fics, and other things**

**(Visit my fanfiction page for the link & password!)**

**I don't have much up yet, but don't worry... There will be a ton of XS/XC fan-art to publish soon.**


	5. The Teller of Truth

_Please excuse any grammatical errors. I'll come back to them as soon as I can._

_**Before you start reading, I have some awesome news :)**_

**Well, you may or may have not read in the previous chapter about my new blog on tumblr. Visit my profile page here to obtain the link and password. This blog was made especially for my fan-fics. I also have this new idea that I'll start as soon as I can. I'll made audio readings of Reign of Fire. It will be like having an audio book (lol). I hope you enjoy reading this and I hope you check out my blog.**

* * *

Ch. 5 – The Teller of Truth

"So how did you find it?" Clay asked as he took a seat at the far edge of the dining room table.

"Oh, I saw something glowing behind a rock," Kimiko hastily answered as she handed the small relic to Master Fung. "And then I picked it up."

"What does it do?" Raimundo asked.

The little, round-headed monk jumped to his feet and held his finger out to mock Raimundo. "Isn't it obvious, Raimundo? _The Teller of Truth_… It's all in the name, my friend…"

Raimundo groaned and rolled his eyes. His mind was still on Brazil and his old friend Daniela. It was hard leaving her and his homeland behind, but his place is in the Xiaolin Temple. This is where he belongs.

"Indeed, young one. The Teller of Truth allows the holder to test the honesty of another. It isn't the most useful Wu for combat; however, it serves its purpose when it needs to…"

Dojo shook his head as he climbed onto the table. "You're telling me… Dashi used it on me once, and let me tell ya', he is not easy to fool. Oh, all the chores I had to do!"

Master Fung shook his head. "Dojo, you know very well your duty was to guard the Ancient Scroll."

"Yes, but all that sitting and sleeping and not having to – oh, wait, you're right. It was the perfect job…"

Clay chuckled at the little dragon as he gobbled down a helping of pizza. Omi took his own helping as well, taking any bit he could before Clay got to them. Raimundo's mind was not with them and Kimiko sensed that he was thinking of Daniela.

Master Fung gave the Wu back to Kimiko and she held it in her small hands for some time. The Teller of Truth was round and three-dimensional. The object was white, almost as white as pearls and then outlined with gold. It was a simple little thing.

The young Japanese girl gripped the Shen Gon Wu tightly and sighed. "I'm actually not that hungry… I'll see you all in the morning."

Both Clay and Omi took a last look of her before she left the dining room. Raimundo snapped back to reality as he remembered he was going to ask Kimiko to spend some time with him. Before he could even think of what he was going to say, his mind immediately switched back to Daniela, and then Kimiko, and then Daniela again. Daniela is the past, but Kimiko is… Exactly. What is Kimiko to him now?

#

Wuya sat on the other side of the long, dining table Chase Young had. She watched him sip his soup away and munch on some sour dough bread as he read magazine articles from around the world. The Heylin Witch Wuya had come to detest him. He had all the time in the world as she does. Why doesn't he plot world domination? Why hasn't he plotted against the monks yet? Why?

The woman took a large bite from a cupcake topped with pink icing. The dining chamber was large, too large, in fact, for just two beings. Her mind slipped to recall what had happened just hours ago in Brazil.

"The warning you gave Kimiko… Was it real, or are you planning to seize her again from the monks?"

"What is real, Wuya?" Chase responded.

Her thin lips curved to form a smile as she looked at Chase Young. He, too, smiled.

"I've no clue," she says. "I avoided so many things in my life with magic that my own world had become an illusion."

"Kimiko has much to learn. Master is challenging her."

"Master? Oh, well this is exciting… The girl contemplates about who she is?"

"I believe it is more than that. Master is just her own mentality taking form into reality, Wuya. I'm sure you've dealt with Master once…"

"Twice. Once as a teenage girl and another time when I sought for power. And you? A lost love, perhaps a wrecked childhood?"

"You know about my past, Wuya."

The witch smiled.

"Do you know her inner insecurities?"

"Only some," he replies.

They grow silent again as Chase Young looks into a photograph of a smiling woman. Not a celebrity, but an advertisement for a product. He looks at the eyes and then hair. He shakes his head. _These are illusions,_ he thinks to himself. _This woman is not even herself. Photoshop… Yes, I think that's what they call it._ He closes the magazine and sips his steaming soup. _The world is filled with illusions._

For a moment his mind is completely blank. There is nothing to think about until he recalls Master. Master is inside everyone. Master is everyone's fear, insecurities, liveliness, love, hatred, and everything that defines a human. Master is stronger and faster and better than the Chi Creature itself. He knows Kimiko is strong, but she doesn't realize that Chase Young jeopardized this conflict. Master within her had become stronger because of him. She can become Master, or she can die.

And what will she do? What will _Chase_ do?

He did know how dangerous it was to manipulate her chi, but he never considered the consequences his actions would bring.

#

The night is young and the bird's had come to cease their song. Owls from afar began to sing their own lullabies that only came to ease Kimiko's thoughts.

She found herself once again near the pond as she looked up into the sky. The sun was beginning to set and the moon was showing just a small bit. She could see from the corner of her eye the elder monks sipping tea in the distance. Once in a while they would point their attention to her.

They haven't forgotten. Master Fung still wants her to be under the protection of the monks.

She sighs and looks away. Her eyes focus on the small star that had appeared in the sky. It's the first star of the evening.

She hears the monks gathering their teapots.

"Will you be alright here by yourself, young monk?" she hears one ask.

Kimiko turned to face the shortest of the group. "Yes, I'll be fine…"

He bows and walks away with the rest of the group.

Kimiko lets her body submit to a tiresome state and she lies on the patch of grass. The grass is nice and fresh. This is the only time that she feels at peace. Her eyelids became heavy the more she struggled to keep them open.

"Can you hear me?" a mere whisper penetrated into her ear.

Her eyes immediately opened.

"Can you hear me?" the whisper said again. The Xiaolin girl sat upright and looked around but saw no one.

"Good," it said.

"Who are you?" Kimiko whispered. "I can't see you…"

"You don't need to see me, child… Not yet, at least."

That whisper was very different from anything she's ever heard. It was a mixture of a male and female voice. And every time the voice ended, there was a mere screaming as if someone was pleading for help in the distance.

Kimiko got to her feet and turned every which way she could. Her lip twitched and her body was nearly paralyzed with fear.

"The time grows near… Master Fung can't help you and neither can they," said the whisper.

"The time for what? And who are they?"

But her questions were ignored and the warning proceeded…

"Trusts and loyalties were tested and you failed. You betrayed your friends and then you betrayed your master Chase Young… _Who are you? What are you? You saved yourself from immortality; however your previous dark master has the ability to bring it all back!"_

Her knees felt week and she found herself on the ground again. "That's not true," she whispered.

"…And what's curious is that deep down, you want it to happen. Power is what you yearn. You're too proud, Kimiko… You want that power, you want to lead, you want… _him_."

She shook her head. "No…"

"Yes… And you will have him."

"Get out of my head!" Kimiko screamed into the air.

She fluttered her eyes open and looked up to see the beautiful moon shining above her.

"You all right, lil' lady?" Clay asked from a distance.

Kimiko gasped and looked up to see the large cowboy standing only a foot away. His eyes showed great concern.

"I'm… okay," Kimiko hesitated to say.

"Ya' look pale," Clay stated.

"Clay," Kimiko started, "I am already pale…"

The Dragon of Earth laughed. "Well, ya' got me there."

Kimiko nervously laughed alongside him, but her thoughts were lingering on that mysterious voice.

Was it the universe? _No, of course not_, she thought. _But what's wrong with me?_

#

Perched on the highest shelf, the Teller of Truth gleamed in the darkness. Kimiko Tohomiko reached up to grab it from the surface of the wooden shelf and then walked back a short distance to her sleeping mat.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Teller of Truth," she silently said.

The Shen Gon Wu began to glow.

"Teller of Truth, I am being challenged by the universe."

The white and golden object glowed an intense shade of violet. She recalled reading the scroll only hours ago and it described that violet signified truth.

She took a deep breath. "Teller of Truth," she began to say, "I belong here in the Xiaolin Temple."

The small relic ceased to glow and the shade of violet turned black. The Teller of Truth had identified Kimiko's statement as a lie.

This made her heart sink as she watched the shade of the Wu regain it's normal pure white color.

"Teller of Truth," she whispered, "I belong with Chase Young."

And the Teller of Truth's shade of violet signified another truth.


	6. Voices and Daydreams

_Please excuse any grammatical errors. I will fix them as soon as I can._

**Well, here you are... I present to you Chapter 6. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it :)**

* * *

Ch. 6 –

Voices and Daydreams

The wind blew through the trees as this side of the world began to fall asleep. Leaves rustled gently against the breeze and broke off when they became too weak to hold on anymore. The fall season was approaching.

It was visible now… Most of the plants had come to wilt, or die off to leave a place for the next seed to sprout. Some of the birds had become invisible to those who loved to see them.

_"Don't leave me," Daniela whispered to Raimundo. _

_"I have to," he said. "They need me. My friends need me."_

_"Stay a while longer, will you?" _

_"I can't. But I'll be back. I promise."_

_The Mexican girl leaned toward Raimundo and gently kissed his cheek. She parted and looked at him with saddened eyes. But the look had come to change when she smiled at him. _

_"I'll see you, then," she said. "Some other time."_

_Raimundo smiled to her and kissed her cheek as he hugged her. "Good bye," he whispered. _

_Daniela watched from a distance as the majestic dragon morphed into a greater beast. His size frightened her, but she was here for Raimundo. For a friend. A past… something. _

Raimundo fluttered his eyes open. Daniela. He's thinking about her again. She even appears in his dreams. Daniela's his past and Kimiko is his – What is Kimiko?

"Oh, gosh," he groaned as he sat up from his sleeping mat.

He harshly rubbed his eyes to awaken them. Beside him on a nightstand, his alarm clock read: 3:45 A.M.

"Shoot!" he groaned. "I can't sleep…"

Casually, he stood from the mat, sporting his green pajamas and headed towards the dark doorway. He didn't need a light. He had lived in the temple for so long that he could be blind and navigate the hallways without waking anyone up.

He could hear Clay's snoring from a mile away… He was always so loud. Raimundo remembered why Kimiko decided to wear earmuffs the first week she arrived at the temple. In fact, he borrowed some.

The kitchen was not so far from the bedrooms. This teenager needed water. Perhaps it will help him sleep. If not water, then milk. He hasn't decided what he wanted to drink, but he did know that he was indeed thirsty.

As he grew nearer to the fridge, Raimundo looked around, hoping Master Fung or the other elder monks wouldn't catch him. There was no milk. _Water will do just fine,_ he thought.

#

Within the darkest shadows, Chase Young's eyes glowed golden as he approached the Shen Gon Wu Vault just within the borders of the stonewalls that secluded the temple from the outside world. He was alone.

With swift movement, he ran towards one of the walls and jumped gracefully into the air, making no sound. With determination marked in his eyes, he gripped the bricks as tightly as he could. His human hands were now gone. The wall was steep; however, he managed very well. Swiftly, but quietly, Chase began to climb the wall of the Vault, leaving nothing behind, but muddy footprints on the beige-painted wall.

Easily, Chase had overcome this obstacle and proceeded to open one of the glass windows by using his sharp claws to cut the glass. He pulled the glass upward to him and placed it down gently. His human hands magically appeared before his eyes at will.

He jumped straight into the vault through the hole he created in the glass and landed right on both feet. His instincts were so similar to the jungle cats, because he could see perfectly well into the dark and his sense of smell was keen.

The Shen Gon Wu Vault combination was not difficult. He remembered it. Five chimes and the door came to open. Before the stairs even finished revealing themselves to him, he already started walking down into the darkness. He ran his right hand on the wall as he felt the drawers in which the Shen Gon Wu was kept.

One engraving of the drawer made him smile in satisfaction as he pushed the drawer to unlock it. The rectangular box pushed itself out, revealing the Shadow of Fear. Chase Young took it into his hands and pushed the drawer back into place. Once again, he walked deeper into the darkness, running his hands on the engraved stone wall, searching for the drawer he wanted… The Mind Reader Conch. He pushed the stone-like drawer inward to unlock it and then it pushed itself out, revealing the large, bronze conch he was searching for.

As the vault began to close, Chase jumped out with perfect agility and plunged his body upward to begin escalading the walls to the hole he created before. It was as easy as the first try. He pushed his body through the glass hole and felt the breeze of early morning. He placed the glass back into its place and sealed it well with his own Heylin magic. Then, as carefully as he could, he jumped back down to the ground and vanished into the darkest shadows of the night.

#

"Keep in mind, young ones that your opponents will not hesitate to attack. This is why," Master Fung looked straight toward Raimundo whose eyes were beginning to close… "Uh, this is why we must stay focus… Raimundo!"

The Brazilian teenager shook his head in surprise as he looked ahead towards his master.

"Raimundo," began Master Fung. "Do you care demonstrate with, let's say, Omi?"

"This is going to be easy!" Omi boasted.

Both Shoku Warriors greeted each other by bowing down to one another. Omi giggled mischievously as he saw Raimundo yawn away.

"Orb of Tornami, Ice!" Omi screamed into the air and pointed the Wu to his target.

Raimundo's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets as the ribbon of ice came to his head. In just a second, the challenge was over and Raimundo fell back with a block on his whole head.

"Well done, Omi," Master Fung said.

Omi bowed to his master and proceeded to Raimundo. With a flick of his pinkie finger, the ice shattered into small pieces.

"Raimundo," Master Fung began to say. "You haven't been sleeping well."

The Shoku Leader got to his feet and ran his fingers through his wet hair. "Well, no, I haven't."

"Have you learned something, Raimundo?" Master Fung asked.

"To go to sleep earlier?" he nervously said as he placed his hand behind his head.

"No… That you should always focus in combat. Now, Omi… Pick your next opponent."

The small monk looked towards Kimiko and Clay. Kimiko is a challenging opponent. She proved herself only months ago when she nearly killed him. To this day, that memory never left the monk even though he came to forgive her.

"I'll go with Clay," Omi said.

Kimiko raised an eyebrow and hoped that his decision was not made because she was 'only a girl' in his eyes.

The Dragon of Earth got to his feet and proceeded to walk towards their mini-battle field.

Raimundo sat beside Kimiko.

"Fist of Tebigong, Earth!"

The dirt floor beneath Omi began to open in four different ways, each crack leading to the north, south, east and west. He gasped and jumped into the air.

"Shimo Staff! Hee-yaa!"

Omi's little cylinder morphed into what appeared to be a sharp mace of ice. Clay yelled in fear of being hit with such a weapon and picked up a giant rock beside them and flung it into the air, breaking Omi's mace.

"Hey!" Omi cried.

"Sorry, partner! But a cowboy's gotta' do what a cowboy's gotta' do!"

"Huh?" Omi scratched his large, bald head in confusion and suddenly the impact of a large rock to the face finished the challenge. Clay stood victorious, as he had done so in the first challenge.

"Well done, Clay. Omi, what have you learned?"

The small, round-headed boy groaned in pain as he got to his feet and limped to take a seat. "Focus... I have to focus…"

"Good," Master Fung said. "Kimiko, you're up against Clay."

The fiery girl leapt to her feet and casually walked to the small battlefield to face Clay. They bowed to one another and being the gentleman he was taught to be, allowed Kimiko to make the first move.

The Xiaolin girl began to recall the work she had done with Chase Young. She smiled at her opponent and called out the element she obtains: "Fire!"

She swiftly ran across the ground and towards Clay. The large cowboy yelled as he saw her whole body go up in flames. He instinctively pulled earth from the ground and covered his fists into clumps of rock and dirt and pushed her away from him.

Kimiko landed feet away from him, but still got up to her feet.

And the strangest thing happened. She couldn't control who she was because she wasn't there anymore. At least not mentally. She groaned and then cried out in the air as she prepared another attack against Clay.

The cowboy's eyes shot wide open as he came to see the enraged Kimiko running towards him.

"Whoaa!" he cried and dodged her attack by rolling onto the ground.

Raimundo and Omi looked at each other and then back at Clay with great concern. This isn't good.

And her voice was not her voice anymore. It was a mixture of hers and Chase's, and then something else… Every time she talked, it wasn't her. It couldn't be her.

_"Back down or suffer the consequences,"_ Kimiko and the voices would say.

"Kimiko!" Master Fung called. "You must stop this madness!"

This Xiaolin girl ignored her master's requests and approached Clay with an eagerness to fight; with an eagerness to release all of her stress and anger toward him.

She joined her hands together and pushed them outward into the air, releasing an intense amount of energy and heat towards Clay.

The others watched in horror as the fire came closer and closer to Clay.

An enlarged Dojo swooped down from the sky and opened his mouth as he swallowed all of that energy and released it back against Kimiko, causing her to collapse in front of them unharmed.

Clay, hidden behind the majestic dragon, patted himself down to make sure he was still alive.

"What got into her?" Raimundo called as he ran toward Master Fung.

"I have never seen this before…" Master Fung said as he looked down at the unconscious girl.

"What?" Raimundo asked.

"She snapped," he simply said. "She snapped and rage nearly drained all of her respect and kindness. This is most horrific."

Clay walked toward Omi and Raimundo and looked down to see her. "She would speak, but it wasn't her."

"What do you mean?" their master asked.

"All I know is that it wasn't her. That's not our Kim'ko."

#

The All Seeing Eye projected the images of the concerned Xiaolin Monks. Wuya laughed in amusement as Chase Young sat back contemplating with different thoughts and mixture of feelings. She nearly killed Clay and Chase was the cause of this.

"Why aren't you amused?" Wuya asked. "You wanted this to happen."

Chase sighed. "I never did think it would go this far."

The Heylin Witch looked at him and laughed loudly. "Oh, dear Chase! Who controlled her here? Was it you, or was it Master?"

He declined to answer.

"Come, now… You released darkness in her, Chase. Accept it. She'll be yours for the taking and the monks will be finished."

"My plan was not this."

"Then what was your plan? This is much better! She is slowly being consumed by darkness and soon enough she'll be here with us. She'll be here with _you. _Isn't that what you wanted?"

Chase shook his head. "I am not in love with the girl, Wuya… Stop hallucinating."

"Who ever said anything about love, Chase?"

He rubbed his eyes. "I am going to fix this. She can become more powerful than you and I combined."

"It won't happen if you give me my powers back."

"Not in a million years."

"That's the thing, Young… You and I have a million years and perhaps more than that! And what will happen if she gains a million years, huh? You and I will be completely finished!"

"Which is why I should help her."

"No, Chase… You're completely lost now. Helping the enemy is not the solution… Destroying the enemy; however-"

"Enough!" Chase snapped as he stood from his throne.

Chase Young walked away, leaving Wuya alone. She took a seat on his throne and took a deep breath.

"There are a lot of things I can do, Chase Young," she said silently to herself. "And when I get what I want, you and your pesky little pupil will be out of the way. World domination will be at my grasp and there will be nothing you can do to stop me. No one will be able to stop me…"

#

Elder monks encircled the tired girl that lay on the bed. Kimiko still remained unconscious.

The shortest monk examined her arms, legs, and eyes as one of the tall monks lit a candle beside her. In respect, they all bowed before her. They found nothing wrong with her. At least, they could not see anything wrong with her.

Raimundo entered the small room and sat beside the bed. Slowly, ever so slowly, did he run his hand on the back of hers. He looked at her tired expression that grew heavily upon her face since the incident. Gently, he leaned toward her cheek and kissed her. His lips softly pressed against her smooth, pale skin. She did not move, but her chest continued to heave; it was a good sign that she was still alive.

"If there was a way to help you, I'd do it," Raimundo silently said. "You know I would."

The Brazilian teenage boy sat back on his chair and turned to face the candle. The small flame danced lightly with the breeze that flowed through the open window. He didn't know what the flame was for, but he didn't want to tamper with it. Perhaps it was a way to restore her energy in some spiritual way the monks know.

He had forgotten about sleep and had come to focus on the girl that helplessly laid on the bed.

"Come on," he whispered. "Wake up."

Raimundo looked at her face and for one reason, or another, his mind drifted in a collection of memories from the past. _Kimiko. Focus on Kimiko… _

Daniela.

_"You're saying it wrong, you know," Daniela said in a giggle._

_Raimundo shook his head as he looked into the book. "Well, then how do you say it?"_

_The Mexican girl shook her head. "You do this on purpose, Raimundo. You'll fail the exam." He looked at her eyes with so much care and passion that it made her blush. And for a moment she stayed quiet and looked away from his gaze. _

_Raimundo knew he made her uncomfortable. It was amusing for him. That's what he wanted to do. He needs to know if she likes him as much as he likes her._

_"Daniela," he gently said. "How do you say it?"_

_"Preguntame en Español, y despues te ayudare," she replied. __Ask me first, and then I'll help you._

_"C-como se dice… esto." _

_Daniela giggled again, but dared not to look into his dark, green eyes. "See it's not so hard."_

_Raimundo leaned closer to her, causing Daniela to shutter. "Why won't you look at me?" he asked with a smile. Although he knew perfectly well why she avoided his gaze, he wanted the truth to escape her lips; he didn't want another excuse._

_She shook her head. "It's nothing."_

_Raimundo placed a single index finger below her chin and leaned toward her for a kiss. As their lips began to touch, Daniela pulled away from him and shook her head. _

_"Raimundo… Oh, Raimundo… No…" she stuttered. _

_"What?" _

_"You don't understand," she said as she gathered her books. "It's complicated."_

_"What's so complicated about a kiss?" _

_She sighed and slid out of her seat. "It just… is. I'll see you tomorrow, Raimundo. Study your vocabulary."_

Daniela.

Kimiko.

Raimundo shook his head as the breeze snapped him back to reality. He was daydreaming about her now. That happened when he was only fourteen. He is now nineteen and the day Daniela finally returned his kiss was only two months before he left for the temple at age fifteen. And in those two months, they were happy.

The sound of Clay's heavy boots caught Raimundo's attention. He looked over to the door and found the cowboy leaning against the doorway.

"A new Shen Gon Wu's been activated," he said.

"I can't leave her here," Raimundo testified.

"Well, we can't go without ya'."

Raimundo sighed and took a last look at Kimiko. "Fine, we'll go, but let's make this quick."

The Shoku Leader walked out the door and followed Clay to Omi and Dojo who were already waiting impatiently at the courtyard.

"Well, well, well!" Omi started to complain. "If I were the leader, I wouldn't be late to find the Shen Gon Wu!"

"But you're not," Raimundo argued as he climbed onto the large dragon's back.

"Don't start yer fightin'!" Clay shouted behind them as he hopped onto Dojo's back. "We got more important things to worry 'bout… Like, one of our friends had been possessed!"

"The monks said that?" Dojo asked in surprise. He jumped into the air and defied gravity as his massive body kept afloat in the air.

"No," Clay said. "They dunno' exactly what happened to poor Kim'ko."

"Whatever happened," Dojo began to say as his body wriggled in the air to maintain perfect balance, "I bet Chase Young was behind it."

Raimundo seemed to agree.

* * *

**There's so many different things going on now! (lol)**

**So far, how are you liking this fan-fic? :)**


End file.
